tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection Book
There are a total of 30 species of animals in Tiny Farm, with the exceptions of special animals and event animals. Each of these species comes in a variety of 3 colors. In addition to making your farm look nice and lively, animals are also the primary source of Experience gain in the game. Normal Animals The animals' costs in the Animal Shop and player level requirements are listed with each species. Remember that the Ranger's Cabin allows you to purchase them for half the price of the Animal Shop. The animal's colors are listed in order of attainment -- basically, from cheapest to most expensive. If any players have pictures of an animal species, please feel free to post it with its appropriate color! 'Sheep' Cost: 500 Gold, Level 1 required. White Brown Black 'Chicken' Cost: 300 Gold, Level 3 required. White Brown Black 'Pig' Cost: 1,500 Gold, Level 4 required Pink Brown Black 'Dairy Cow' Cost: 2,750 Gold, Level 6 required. Black Spots Pink Spots Blue Spots 'Bighorn Sheep' Cost: 15 Bells Level 1 required. Can also be obtained as a reward from the first quest given after building a Ranger's Cabin. White Brown (Purple Horns) Black (Green Horns) 'Spotted Pig' Cost: 4,000 Gold, Level 8 required Black Brown Green 'Leghorn' Cost: 6,500 Gold, Level 10 required Normal Brown Blue 'Cow' Cost: 9,500 Gold, Level 12 required Brown ???? ???? 'Rabbit' Cost: 9,500 Gold, Level 13 required White Brown Black 'Horse' Cost: 11,250 Gold, Level 14 required Brown ???? ???? 'Hampshire' Cost: 50 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Spotted Pigs. Black ???? ???? 'Highlander' Cost: 14,750 Gold, Level 16 required Brown ???? Black 'Long-Tailed Cock' Cost: 65 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Leghorn Chickens. Blue Green Brown 'Bearded Pig' Cost: 17,000 Gold, Level 18 required ???? ???? ???? 'Zebra' Cost: 21,500 Gold, Level 20 required White ???? ???? 'Spotted Rabbit' Cost: 25,000 Gold, Level 22 required ???? ???? ???? 'Hare' Cost: 30 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Rabbits. Pink ???? Blue 'Reindeer' Cost: 5,000 Gold, Level 1 required Brown Red Blue 'Sika Reindeer' Cost: 75 Bells, Level 1 required Brown Pink Auburn 'Brown Bear' Cost: 27,500 Gold, Level 24 required Brown ???? ???? 'Polar Bear' Cost: 145 Bells, Level 1 required White ???? ???? 'Striped Bear' Cost: 30,000 Gold, Level 26 required Green ???? ???? 'Penguin' Cost: 32,500 Gold, Level 28 required Black ???? ???? 'Ninja Penguin' Cost: 150 Bells, Level 1 required Black Red Blue 'Brows Penguin' Cost: 35,000 Gold, Level 30 required Black ???? ???? 'Emporer Penguin' Cost: 175 Bells, Level 1 required Black ???? ???? 'Alpaca' Cost: 37,500 Gold, Level 32 required White ???? Black 'Boar' (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin) Brown ???? ???? 'Unicorn' (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin) Blue Green Pink 'Squirrel Rabbit ' (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin) Reddish Brown ???? ???? Event Animals These animals were given away during specific events, and are generally no longer available as they are not available in the Animal Shop or Ranger's Cabin. They may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was recently available in an event, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the Mysterious Eggs. For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. 'Halloween' Witch Sheep Skeleton Pig Zombie Horse 'Valentine's Day' Cow Horse Rabbit 'Easter' Angel Sheep During the event, breeding any type of Sheep together had a chance to give birth to an Angel Sheep. It is also obtainable from the Easter Egg and Mysterious Egg. Pegasus Only obtainable from the Easter Egg or Mysterious Egg. 'Spring' Spring Flower Deer During the event, breeding any type of Reindeer or Sika Reindeer together had a chance to give birth to a Spring Flower Deer. It is also obtainable from the Mysterious Egg. 'Cinco De Mayo' Little Baby Chick During the event, breeding any type of Chickens together has a chance to give birth to a Little Baby Chick. It is also obtainable from the Mysterious Egg. Eggs Eggs are special. They use up an animal slot just like an animal on your barn, but after being "fed" once, they hatch and turn into another animal. What kind of animal an egg can give you depends on the type of egg. 'Easter Egg' Cost: 10 Bells Hatches into a random animal, including the other Easter animals. This egg was given out and sold in the Animal Shop during the Easter event. It is currently not available. 'Mysterious Egg' Cost: 10 Bells Hatches into a random animal, including the Easter animals, Spring Flower Deer, and Little Baby Chick. This egg was introduced during the Spring event and is currently available in the Animal Shop. 'Penguin Egg' Currently no information on this egg. Please help input information! Special Animals These animals are not shown in the in-game Collection database and currently, little is known about them. 'Panda' No information currently on the Panda species, though a number of players seem to have acquired it. Please help input information! 'Phoenix' No information currently on the Phoenix species. Please help input information! Category:Animals